Toby and the Flood
Alec Baldwin |series=Series 5 |series_no=5.10 |number=114 |released= * 25th September 1998 * 4th December 1998 * 22nd January 1999 * 15th September 1999 * 29th May 2000 * 16th January 2004 * 10th August 2009 |previous=Put Upon Percy |next=Haunted Henry}} Toby and the Flood is the tenth episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with Toby's Discovery on Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot During an extended stormy time, Toby is feeling miserable due to both the rain and the fact that his branch line that runs through a village is in danger of flooding from the rising river. The only thing preventing water from overflowing in the river is a dam. Percy arrives at the village beside Toby, who is about to investigate the dam for any concerns of damage. He informs Toby that crossing the dam in heavy rain could be dangerous, and asks Toby to be careful. Toby assures Percy he will try to be safe, and heads off to investigate the dam. Toby's journey to the dam takes him over a wooden bridge at the end of the village where the river starts flooding dangerously beneath it. When he arrives at the dam, Harold is there inspecting it as well. Toby starts to cross cautiously, but his driver notices the dam is beginning to crumble, with water seeping through. The driver is now alarmed, and declares they must warn everyone to find higher ground. Toby races off the dam as fast as his wheels will let him. Meanwhile, Percy is waiting on the other side of the wooden bridge, which is now in danger of collapsing due to the rising river. Toby's driver warns Percy and his crew about the dam and they need to find higher ground immediately. Percy explains their only chance now is to cross the bridge, but Toby doesn't think it looks safe. He begins to cross the bridge, but as soon as he is halfway across, the dam collapses. The bridge Toby is crossing tears away from the riverbanks and is swept down the river, with Toby still on it. Toby calls for help, so Percy follows the river down his own line to find Toby further downstream. Harold, having seen the collapsed dam, flies off to help rescue Toby as well. Toby is floating helplessly along the flooding river when he sees a sign saying "Beware the Waterfall." As Toby and his crew approach the fall, they see Harold flying in urgently. He calls out that his crew is going to drop a rope to Toby, and that his crew must tie it to his buffer. They rope is dropped and attached to Toby just before Percy arrives. Harold flies over to Percy and tells him to catch the rope and pull Toby to safety. The rope is dropped to Percy, and its end is tied to his buffer. Percy, puffing as hard as he can, finally pulls Toby back to safety. When the flood subsides and the dam is repaired, a party is held in Toby's honour by the villagers and hosted by the Fat Controller, who is very impressed with Toby and Harold's bravery. Percy says he could not have been so brave, and Toby tells him he would not know until he tries. Percy hopes he would never have to be so afraid again. Characters * Percy * Toby * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie * Trevor * Caroline * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Rheneas Locations * Toby's Branch Line * Ulfstead * The Dam * The Waterfall * Toby's Flood Bridge * Hawin Doorey Castle Trivia * An alternate shot from Gallant Old Engine is used. * Inspiration for this episode might have come from the Elan Valley Railway in Wales, which had a section of railway line running along the front of a dam that was under construction. * The footage of Percy racing after Toby is sped up. * In the Korean dub, the "Beware the Waterfall" sign is translated. Goofs * The small scale model of Toby's driver has a different beard compared to his large scale one. * At the party, two people appear to be lying on the ground. In Other Languages Home Media Releases JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 * Sodor Tour: Surprise Happening * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 * Thomas and his Lovely Friends NOR * Stepney Gets Lost (Norwegian VHS/DVD) GR * The Trains Have Fun SWE * Little Engines Help Out PHL * Toby's Discovery SWE * Little Engines Help Out GER * It's Great to be a Locomotive! DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 MYS * Toby and the Flood and Other Thomas Adventures * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures DK * Thomas and the Ghosts and Other Stories ITA * Time for James SVN * Toby and the Flood (Slovenian DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 17 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 (Taiwanese DVD) * Help the Happiest Friends }} de:Toby und die Flut es:Toby y la Inundación he:טובי והשיטפון ja:ながされたトビー pl:Tobik i Powódż ru:Тоби и наводнение Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video